DESCRIPTION: This application is for the continuation of the investigator's research program on the "cell body response" to axotomy. The proposed research will be performed using neurons and non-neuronal cells derived from the adult superior ganglion in both in situ and in vitro studies. The grant will test a provocative model that attempts to explain the changes in gene expression following neuronal injury. The experiments to test the model involve in situ hybridization and immunohistochemistry of the SCG neurons and non-neuronal cells. In addition, biochemical experiments are proposed to purify a LIF-inducing factor using this preparation. Explanted cultures of adult ganglia will also be examined for changes in both gene and peptide expression using primary culture techniques and molecular techniques, including northern blot and western blot, using phosphospecific antibodies to target transcription factors.